Ryuji Mamoru
Ryuji Mamoru (りゅうじ守, Second Dragon Guard) is the name of a shinigami who is also a personal aide as well as the best friend to Rozeluxe Meitzen as well as a good friend of Kamina Kasumiōji. Ryuji is set to be one of the main characters in Bleach Trinity beside Rozeluxe and Ren Hirako as they all study under Kei Yume. Currently Ryuji is on the run from the scientists of the Research and Development Section due to the capabilities of his zanpakuto ability. He is often moving from town to town, so that he may continue to avoid capture. Appearance Ryuji has the appearance of a average teenager with the exception of his large physical build. He also possesses a unique hair style consisting of a pale silver-white coloration with distinctive red highlights throughout. His hair always seems to cover the right side of his face. Ryuji has very slitted thin eyes giving him a frightening appearance to others. Ryuji's clothing style is a modern day attire that seems to more urban in fashion. It consist of dark maroon-colored hoodie with visible lacing, a neck-line that is shaped like a narrow 'V' and red cloak on top of it. Underneath it he wears a extremely light grey T-shirt. The outfit is finished off with a pair of blue denim jeans and black shoes. Personality Ryuji is calm and expressionless a majority of the time but there are moments when certain events can break his facade, causing him to exhibit a more ferocious side. Ryuji also has shown himself to be quite fearless, shown by his attacks on his opponents with no hesitation and by his attitude when fighting. He cares deeply for those he considers friends but shows no remorse for killing those he considers enemies. He is infamous for his appalling and severely abnormal nature when someone manages to upset him, singularly characterized by his apparent sadomasochist tendencies. Unlike most of those who partake in these unusual practices, Ryuji derives pleasure both from the infliction and submission of physical and emotional abuse, believing that the resultant pain possesses a necessary quality which can be utilised to educate and reinforce the portion of humanity it is afflicted upon believing no one to be exempt from this universal rule. History Synopsis Equipment Unknown Mask: Ryuji carries around this mask at all time. It is currently unknown what the purpose behind it is. Powers And Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Ryuji has a great amount of spiritual energy for someone of his age. His spiritual energy takes on a wispy black coloration when he begins exuding it from his body. Upon donning a noh mask worn by his disceased father, his spiritual energy begins to constatly circulate around his body. Once this has been done, Ryuji can channel his spiritual energy around his blade in order to cause his once slender katana to grow into a large cleaver as well as enhancing the blade's cutting edge. * Kagutsuchi '(カグツチ, lit. Raging Flame God''): First demonstated in his training fight with Kei Yume, Ryuji first whips his zanpakuto forward in order to send forth a trail of black flames towards an opponent. As the flames continue toward their destination, they then begin to take on a more humanoid shape with four arms, that starts attempting to grab the opponent in one of its massive hands. Once captured by this technique, the opponent will be set ablaze by Kagutsuchi as it subsequently explodes. However, this technique can only be used after he dons his mask. * '''Akumako (悪魔鼓, Devil's Drum): Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Flash Step Expert: Keen Intellect: Indomitable Will: High Endurance: Zanpakuto Genshōten (現世昇天, Worldly Ascension) is the name of Ryuji's zanpakuto. In its sealed form Genshōten takes on the appearance of a large nodachi matching Ryuji's large stature. It has a onyx-black colored sheath, a silver hexagonal guard with four prongs jutting out from the cardinal sides. The actual hilt of Genshōten possess a violet coloration but is covered in several maroon pieces of cloth providing Ryuji with a better grip. The pommel of the blade is a copper color and has a small hole on the very base allowing Ryuji to funnel his spirtual energy inside in order to enhance his strikes. Shikai: Released with the command "Encore", Genshōten envelops Ryuji in a cloud of spiritual energy that masks him from view. As this is happening, Ryuji's shikai begins to transform into a long Japanese broadsword with a golden edge on the blade. Genshōten also has a red pommel and the same silver-colored guard that it possesses in its sealed state. : Shikai Special Ability: Genshōten has the ability to control the air, and is famed as possibly the strongest wind-based zanpakutō in existence. With his zanpakuto, Ryuji can control winds that are so powerful they are capable of producing gusts of wind that can break down buildings and rip through skin. Genshōten can form tornadoes and hurricanes in the blink of an eye and can extinguish even the most powerful flame-related abilities caused by zanpakuto. A single swipe of Genshōten's Shikai is enough to blow away several opponents, and when used at full power, it can even obliterate an area as large as an entire section of the Rukongai with only one attack. Unlike many other wind-based zanpakutō, which generally rely on firing large blasts of wind, designed for large-scale destruction, Genshōten allows for a much more precise and more extended use of wind, allowing Ryuji to manipulate the air around his opponent's body. With this, Ryuji is able to control the air pressure around a localized area. Ryuji uses this ability to cause the air pressure to increase to the point where any organic individuals will begin to implode under such an increase of air, often killing most foes right out. [[Bankai|'Bankai']] : Not Yet Achieved Category:Male Category:RazeOfLight Category:Heroes Category:Kasumioji Clan Category:Shinigami Category:Character Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:YOMI Category:Lieutenant Category:YOMI Lietenant Category:Soul Society Resident